A Proposal
by Sufferer's Descendant
Summary: Sequel to Night at the Club at the request of Sofia Dragansti. Multiple Chapters. Dirk Proposes to Roxy. Does she accept?
1. Chapter 1

Three whole years had passed since the night you had the fortune to meet Roxy Lalonde at the club in which you worked. You had fallen for her from the first glance, she was the embodiment of perfection in your mind.

Some would call your meeting fate, destiny even. But you weren't into the whole 'it was meant to be that you two met up that night' thing. Many had tried to convince you of it, you believed that she was made for you and that you would do anything to keep her by your side.

Without her, your world as you knew it since her would crumble.

Today is the anniversary of that night and you have asked for the evening off to spend with her just as you have every year. Tonight, you would surprise her. You had all but bought the ring, which was on your to-do list for the day. That and you planned to go pick up groceries for a special dinner with her.

Wine, roses, the whole nine yards. You spared no such pleasentries on this day, you never had and you never would.

For the time being, Roxy was still sleeping and you wanted to prepare breakfast for her before she woke. You did every morning that she didn't beat you to it, which was most of the time since you worked late. There was always breakfast waiting for you, regardless the time of day that you awoke.

By the time you finished with breakfast, it was close to 10 A.M. A good time to go and get the ring, groceries, and an assortment of other things.

You knew that she would be waking up any moment now, due to the smells of breakfast waiting for her. You decide to just leave a note for her by the tray and go, taking the same car that you brought her home in. Your favorite car, the black corvette. Sure, there were newer models out now and you could easily trade your car in for a sleeker version but that wasn't even going to cross your mind. You couldn't give up your car, though when the time came. You would trade it in eventually for a family car. Or maybe you would actually get around to fixing the other car up to sell, it was still a work in progress with parts scattered across your shop.

Taking your keys from their hook, you pull on your jacket and your shoes. You already had your wallet tucked into your back pocket, you were off to go shopping for later this evening. You hoped that this wouldn't take you too long, you didn't like to keep your lady waiting.

Greeted by the morning's light, Roxy stretched and found that it was just her in bed. After last night, she wondered how he could be up so early. The two of them had spent the evening playing a drinking game and to her dismay, he had managed to out-drink her though she generally could hold hers better than he. It went on from there, her face darkened with the blush as she remembered the rest of the events that unfolded.

From the trail of clothes from the living room back to the room the two now shared, she hoped that no one had stopped by during the night as a pair of certain guests sometimes did.

She wouldn't understand entirely why Dirk had given them each a key, granted that he was friends with both of them. Roxy was too, but it would've been awkward if either or both waltzed in to catch them in the act.

Shrugging the thought off, she walked to the kitchen in one of Dirk's shirts. Possibly the one from the evening before and sought out breakfast only to find that it was already made for her. Still warm and waiting for her to eat it. She smiled at the tray, picking the note up to read it before she threw it away and took up her food.

She took it into the living room and decided to eat in there, whilst she watched tv. Dirk might be out for awhile, doing his errands for the day.

When her meal had been finished, she had stretched out on the sofa after setting the tray aside and watched tv. It wasn't until she was woken by the sound of a door closing and footsteps, that she realized it. "Dirk?" she murmured sleepily, sitting up to look at the person who'd walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy's POV

Those weren't Dirk's footsteps, but they were certainly familiar to you. That soft tone confirmed it, you knew it was Jane. They were the only ones who would have come over, they wouldn't come without reason though. Especially the day they knew as your and Dirk's anniversary, why had they come? Did they have something to tell you?  
For some reason, you had a sinking feeling in your stomach. A sense of foreboding made itself known, "what's going on?" You question, wary of the response. You weren't expecting it when Jane sat next to you and took your hand.

Jake had taken a seat on the opposite, though he still looked uncomfortable. Grief-stricken. What was going on?

"Roxy..I don't know how to say this. But..Dirk. He's been killed..a truck driver didn't see him pulling out onto the highway." She paused for a moment, "the car..it was barreled straight over, crushed by the weight of the truck. We just received a call not too long ago and have just come from the scene of the accident, they couldn't reach you for some reason."

You felt your heart stop cold for a moment, it couldn't be... "Dirk's..dead?" you whispered, your voice holding an oddly broken note in it. "But..it can't be true." You didn't want to believe it, you refused to. He was going to come back and you two were going to have a nice anniversary together. A nice candle-lit dinner, a drinking game afterward, movies, maybe video games if you were up for it, and...

"I'm sorry, Roxy." Jane repeated, her hold tightening somewhat on your hand. "It's not easy to accept, I know..but he's gone." Tears slid down your face, the reality of it was really happening had broken through your denial. You buried your face into your friend's shoulder, crying.

Everything faded to black afterward, leaving you in the dark.

Dirk returned home, finding Roxy on the sofa and decided to leave her asleep while he put away the groceries. A distressed whimper caught his attention, one that could've only come from Roxy. Was she dreaming? If so, it couldn't have been good.

Sighing, he quickly put the remaining groceries away, stuffed the ring box in a drawer and headed over to her. He reached out for her shoulder, shaking her awake. "Roxy, wake up. Roxy." He patted her cheek, attempting to pull her out of sleep. "Come on, Princess. Nap time's over," he murmured and leaned down to nip at her ear. That usually made her jump awake, he smiled when it worked like a charm even if he was knocked to the floor in the process. At least he hadn't landed on the table, that would've really ruined his day.

Regardless, he got back up and moved to sit next to her. "Roxy, what's wrong Princess?" Dirk wiped the tears from her eyes, she didn't answer right away but clung to him instead. He wrapped his arms around her and kiss the top of her head, comforting her. "Shh..it's alright, love." Though he didn't know what had gone on, he would be there to comfort her until she felt she was ready to tell him what was bothering her.

"I love you.." he murmured, hoping that would break her out of her sudden crying fit. He didn't mind if she soaked his shirt with her tears, it could always be washed. He nuzzled her hair, just letting her cry and listened to her as she whimpered against his chest.

"D-dirk...you're here..and alive," she murmured, tilting her head up and rested her hands on either side of his face.

Dirk looked puzzled for a moment, but he smiled and spoke. "Yes, I'm here love. I wouldn't be anywhere else, you're the only one I want to be with." He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a slow, heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

It was such a relief, a relief that he was here and he was alive. She clung to him tighter, she had no clue what she'd do if anything had happened to him. To her beloved, to her Dirk Strider.

She slid his arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest once the kiss was broken. The solace his presence offered was invaluable to her, he held her close as though she were unspeakably precious. And to him, she was. He wouldn't abandon her for the world, nothing was worth that much to him. Not when he had all that he could ever want and more right here in his arms. She was the very personification of perfection, he could hold it close and never let her go. Not if he could help it, he would fight for her and his right to be with her.

"I love you, Roxy..." he murmured in his deep timbre of a voice, his arms drawing her closer as they tightened around her a bit. His sultry tone made a shiver travel down her spine, she clung all the tighter to him.

No one would make him sever his ties with her, ever.  
He loved her too much for that to ever have a chance of becoming reality.

Dirk held her for as long as she cried, ignoring the fact that she was staining his shirt with her tears.  
He looked down at her as she drew away, looking up at him once more. He brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, he hated seeing her so sad. He kissed her once more, taking his sweet time with it as his eyes closed.

He savored the kiss, slowly lapping at her lips while his hands slid down over her back and stopped to rest just where the shirt ended.  
His shirt.  
He almost smiled again, his hands slid up the back of her shirt and brushed up against her bare back. The shirt had been pushed up from his actions, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue past her lips when she elicited a quiet moan and proceeded to explore her mouth as his hands explored the familiar pattern of her body.

He wanted to take her back to their shared room and make love to her until they were both sore, but he knew better than to do so right after he got home from shopping.  
Though his body ached for her, another part of him ached even more.  
His hands rubbed small circles against her shoulders, working out the tense muscles until they were all but putty under his hands.  
Drawing back for breath, he withdrew his hands.

Ignoring her protest, he simply smiled at her and pushed himself up from the sofa.  
Turning from her, he went for a bottle of wine and poured her a glass before returning with it to hand it to her. "Here, this should help." He knew that she was still shaken, but she was doing better than she had been when he'd returned.

Kissing her once more, he drew back and retreated to the kitchen to start preparations for later that evening. Easier said than done, he went about taking out what he needed and putting what he didn't, away.

While he prepared food, thoughts of her sitting in just his shirt and her panties assailed him.  
Oh yeah, that did not help his hard on at the moment.

Get your head in the game, asshole.  
He growled under his breath at himself, letting him be turned on by her just from a few kisses. She usually gave as good as she got, it wasn't her fault that his body was pretty much hard-wired to react to her touch alone. At this rate, he'd probably get testoterone poisoning before the day drew to a close at this rate.

Damn it all.  
That's all he needed, more blood drained from his already impaired brain.

Dirk shook his head to clear it, pushing the thoughts from his mind as he proceeded to chop up vegetables to throw them into a pan he had waiting to go into the oven.

Now that he thought about it, he paused and turned on the oven before going back to work.

Roxy's POV

Watching Dirk slip away was indeed frustrating, you hated that he slipped away but you were grateful for the glass of wine he brought to you for you to drink. It usually helped steady your nerves, ease your worries, and more.

A sigh escaped your lips as you returned your attention to the tv for the moment being, your body was on fire from his actions just moments before. He always knew what to do to cheer you up, or, at the very least, distract you from whatever was bothering you.

For the time being, you watched tv as you listened to him move about in the kitchen. Knowing he was there was a comfort to you, a comfort you'd find it odd being with out. You wondered what he had planned, exactly. You knew from the previous anniversaries you two had, that he would pull out all the stops to make the evening perfect.

It wasn't long before you found yourself thinking about that gorgeously ripped body of his, about how you'd like to go in and strip him down slowly. Preparing dinner could wait, though you knew that you had to be patient. That you couldn't just go and distract him or he'd make a fuss about it after you finished seducing him and getting your way.

You sighed, as much as you wanted another taste of him. You knew that your waiting would be well rewarded in the end, despite the heat you were distracted by in your lower regions. It was hard not to give into the temptation of at least giving yourself some sort of release, you knew he wouldn't give into such thoughts.

Once you finished your wine, you set the glass down and decide to shower to get your mind off of the things you wanted to do to Dirk. You hoped that it would take away your current lust for him, though you knew you would never get tired of him. Or of being with him. 


End file.
